


Только не проходи мимо

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Ичиго пытается понять, почему Гриммджо, намеренно идя на конфликт и нанося себе серьёзные травмы, так упорно стремится попасть в больницу, где Куросаки уже год работает медбратом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8105445
> 
> Саундтрек к главе: ATOLS – KOKIYU feat. Hatsune Miku

Его привозят под утро, к концу смены: Ичиго не успевает заглянуть в журнал регистрации пациентов, но из разговора медсестёр, идущих к дежурному посту из травматологического отделения, узнаёт, что Джаггерджаку уже накладывают гипс.  
  
Куросаки решает зайти к нему перед началом своей следующей смены до обхода, пока тот под действием обезболивающего ещё будет спать.  
  
Поэтому через день Ичиго является на работу раньше обычного, сосредоточенно поправляет перед зеркалом в сестринской мешковатую униформу, отсиживает положенные десять минут на утреннем собрании у дежурного врача и несётся в травматологию, внимательно выискивая взглядом нужную палату — Гриммджо как всегда положили в шестую.  
  
Он лежит там один — вторая койка пустует — и спит, отвернувшись к окну.  
  
Ичиго осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы она не скрипнула, подходит к Гриммджо ближе и всматривается: кожа бледная, губы сжаты даже во сне, а ресницы чуть подрагивают — боль всё ещё сильная. Нога в гипсе, будто неказистый обломок огромного монумента, лежит поверх одеяла, сбившегося в само изножье узкой койки, и больничная рубашка задралась до бёдер — Куросаки даже в сером неярком свете замечает бесчисленные ссадины и синяки, покрывающие тело Джаггерджака. Самые глубокие уже обработаны и заклеены пластырем, но повреждений всё равно слишком много.  
  
«Хуже, чем обычно», — думает Ичиго, и наклоняется, пытаясь рассмотреть хмурое смуглое лицо получше.  
  
В этот момент Гриммджо распахивает глаза, замечает его, но Ичиго даже не думает отстраниться — в морозной синеве загорается привычная ярость.  
  
— Опять ты, — выплёвывает Гриммджо, скривившись.  
  
Ичиго вздыхает и выпрямляется, не сводя с него изучающего взгляда.  
  
— Опять ты, — отзывается затем и усмехается: — Уже третий раз за месяц. Зачастил же ты к нам.  
  
Гриммджо не отвечает, снова отворачивается и выглядит так, будто готов соскочить и выпрыгнуть в окно — только бы не лежать перед Куросаки в этом жалком виде, будучи избитым, обездвиженным. Ичиго и правда жалко на него глядеть, но он уже давно понял, что Гриммджо на самом деле  _хочет_ , чтобы он увидел его таким.  
  
— С кем подрался на этот раз? — спрашивает Куросаки, присаживаясь на край скрипучей койки.  
  
Гриммджо хмурится, молчит, сосредоточенно созерцая сгибающееся под силой ветра чахлое деревце за окном.  
  
— А может, тебя переехал асфальтоукладчик? — скучающе тянет Ичиго, придирчиво оглядывая как всегда пустую тумбочку — надо бы принести Джаггерджаку фруктов.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Ладно. Зайду позже, если найдётся время, — говорит наконец Куросаки и поднимается, со вздохом растирая пальцами веки: этой ночью выспаться как всегда не удалось.  
  
Спиной он чувствует внимательный взгляд Гриммджо, провожающий его до самой двери. По коже между лопаток пробегает щекотная дрожь.  
  


***

  
  
— Тебя положили на две недели. Хотя, ты, наверное, уже знаешь: врач должен был зайти утром, — говорит Ичиго, снимая с гладкого яркого апельсина кожуру — по палате разносится терпкий сладковатый аромат. Гриммджо чихает и недовольно поджимает разбитые губы, но, когда Куросаки протягивает ему половину небольшого очищенного апельсина, покорно берёт её и отправляет в рот целиком. Ичиго улыбается, продолжая: — Костыли я принёс, но без лишней надобности первые несколько дней часто не вставай. Если возникнут проблемы или что-то заболит — говори мне. Наши медсёстры тебя на дух не переносят.  
  
Джаггерджак только насмешливо фыркает и принимает у него из рук ещё пару долек. Ичиго тоже съедает несколько, а затем тянется за следующим фруктом.  
  
— Какого чёрта ты торчишь у меня в палате во время обеда? — хрипит, облизываясь, Гриммджо и искоса смотрит на спокойного как удав Куросаки.  
  
— А ты против? — усмехается тот.  
  
— Вообще-то, да.  
  
— Ну, ты всё равно меня не выгонишь, так что… Наслаждайся компанией, — пожимает плечами Ичиго, заглядывая ему в глаза: Гриммджо кажется озадаченным и сбитым с толку.  
  
— Ты не обязан делать… всё это, — опасливо говорит Джаггерджак и дёргает плечом: больничная рубашка велика даже ему, оттого постоянно и норовит сползти.  
  
— Нет, не обязан, — согласно кивает Ичиго, высасывая из апельсиновой дольки сладкий сок. — Ты сам попросил меня, помнишь?  
  
— Я никогда ни о чём тебя не просил! — рычит Гриммджо и в ярости бьёт кулаком по матрасу.  
  
Ичиго, отвлёкшийся на это движение, рассматривает старые белёсые шрамы на его запястье — тонкие прямые полоски, ровными промежутками изрезающие смуглую кожу внутренней стороны предплечья до локтевого сгиба. Гриммджо замечает его изучающий взгляд и складывает руки в защитном жесте на груди, вновь отворачиваясь.  
  
— Проклятый Куросаки… — бормочет он, кусая губы.  
  
Ичиго понимает, что ему крайне неловко вспоминать их первую встречу: тогда по дороге домой он подобрал полуживого Джаггерджака на улице и на себе потащил обратно в больницу. Действительно, на кой-чёрт ему сдался этот бешеный, огрызающийся на каждое слово панк?  
  
Ичиго до сих пор почти ничего не знал о Гриммджо. Кажется, тот состоял в какой-то банде, или являлся мелким якудза, или же обыкновенным придурком, ищущим неприятности на свою голову. Как бы то ни было, но Куросаки помог ему, не устояв перед молящим взглядом измученных синих глаз. Верно, во всём виноваты его глаза: они, будто искра, вспыхнувшая у фитиля, разожгли в Ичиго жадный, незнакомый огонь, отчаянное желание помочь, и Куросаки легко впустил этого человека в свою жизнь.  
  
— Это всё твой взгляд… — решает признаться он, нервно закусывая щёки изнутри.  
  
Гриммджо заинтересованно оборачивается.  
  
— Какой ещё взгляд? — бурчит он, из-под упавших на лоб длинных прядей следя за задумавшимся Куросаки.  
  
— Ну, в тот раз, когда я подобрал тебя, — продолжает тот, — ты, кажется, умирал, захлёбывался кровью и так смотрел на меня, что я… не мог пройти мимо.  
  
— Если бы прошёл, то не ебал бы сейчас нам обоим мозги, — рычит будто бы смутившийся Джаггерджак, и Ичиго вглядывается в его лицо: высокие острые скулы порозовели, придавая тёмному лицу каплю здоровой живости.  
  
— Но ты же рад этому?  
  
Гриммджо молчит, упрямо избегая любых вопросов, касающихся своих чувств.  
  
Ичиго не выдерживает и с мерзким скрипом скользящих по полу ножек стула придвигается к нему — тянется пахнущей апельсинами рукой к тёплой коже шеи, стремясь хоть так ощутить,  _из чего_  состоит этот человек.  
  
Джаггерджак реагирует вполне ожидаемо: шипит, хватая Ичиго за запястье, и смотрит волком, будто готов в любой момент вгрызться зубами ему в глотку.  
  
— Куда лезешь, рыжий?!  
  
— А разве ты не этого от меня хочешь?  
  
Гриммджо молчит, таращится на Куросаки во все глаза и по-прежнему стискивает его запястье. Ладони у Гриммджо жёсткие и сухие, и Ичиго морщится от боли, но освободиться не спешит. Вместо этого он, выворачивая руку, невесомо касается пальцами шрамов на коже Джаггерджака, ведёт подушечками пальцев вдоль одного, запоминая очертания, и слушает, как часто Гриммджо начинает дышать. А хватка его становится ещё крепче, отчего Куросаки уже не выдерживает — тихо стонет, — и только тогда тот наконец отпускает его.  
  
Ичиго растирает красные следы на своём запястье, которые, вероятно, вскоре превратятся в настоящие синяки, а Гриммджо смотрит на него с затаённым в глубине синих глаз ужасом, будто только что Куросаки голыми руками покопался в его внутренностях.  
  
— Ты… — задушенно выдыхает он.  
  
Внезапно раздаётся писк пейджера в кармане штанов Ичиго — тот вынужден бежать на пост. Но перед тем, как оставить Гриммджо в одиночестве, он слегка ерошит его отросшие волосы (на этот раз вконец сбитый с толку Джаггерджак не отстраняется) и обещает:  
  
— Я ещё зайду.  
  


***

  
  
Он действительно навещает его снова, после полуночи: смена выдалась безумно суматошной, и Куросаки еле плетётся, мечтая упасть куда-нибудь, чтобы прикорнуть хоть на пару минут.  
  
В палате Джаггерджака темно и вторая койка всё ещё пустует — Ичиго это только на руку.  
  
Гриммджо спит, но от шарканья заплетающихся ног полуживого Ичиго не проснулся бы только покойник, так что он моментально распахивает глаза и почему-то шёпотом удивлённо спрашивает:  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Ичиго не отзывается: у него нет сил уже ни на что. Куросаки лишь скидывает свои форменные мягкие туфли и без всякого зазрения совести забирается на кровать Джаггерджака, заставляя его подвинуться. Тот в возмущении начинает что-то орать, но Ичиго зажимает ему рот ладонью и бормочет:  
  
— Помолчи. Я так устал…  
  
И неожиданно это срабатывает: Гриммджо, помедлив с полминуты, отодвигается к краю, освобождая место, и Куросаки обессиленно падает на койку, вжимаясь в его бок.  
  
Гриммджо горячий, твёрдый, приятный — Ичиго обнимает его свободной рукой за талию и укладывает голову ему на грудь, гадая, как Джаггерджак так безропотно позволяет провернуть всё это.  
  
А тот даже не шевелиться — лишь часто-часто дышит, будто вот-вот задохнётся. Ичиго слушает, с какой бешеной скоростью бьётся его сердце, щекой ощущая исходящий от сильного тела нездоровый жар, и ласково гладит Джаггерджака большим пальцем в районе ключиц, вымучивая у того странный полувздох.  
  
— Почему ты не идёшь домой? — наконец подает голос Гриммджо. Он так напряжён, что того и гляди воспламенится, но Ичиго с удовольствием прижимает к нему свои гудящие руки-ноги, расслабляясь после очередной тяжёлой смены.  
  
— Я же обещал зайти. Да и сил нет тащиться к себе, — мычит он в ответ, жалея только о том, что не додумался скинуть мешковатую рубашку: без неё обниматься было бы намного приятнее.  
  
— Ты псих, Куросаки. Завалился ко мне в койку… Я тебе не подушка.  
  
— Что, прогонишь? — зевая, ахает тот. — Ай-яй-яй, а я ведь тебя от смерти спас…  
  
Гриммджо не отвечает, и этого для Ичиго достаточно — он удовлетворённо вздыхает, закрывает глаза и моментально засыпает.  
  
Для двоих больничная кровать невероятно узка, и за ночь Ичиго мог свалиться с нее раз десять, если бы не Гриммджо: через сон Куросаки чувствует, как тот укрывает его одеялом и заключает в объятия, поразительно бережно прижимая к себе.  
  
Так они и лежат до рассвета: несмотря на чудовищную усталость, Ичиго помнит о времени и заставляет себя проснуться.  
  
Вылезти из теплого кольца рук стоит ему неимоверных усилий: во сне Гриммджо выглядит таким спокойным и необыкновенно юным, что от упоительной нежности к нему у Куросаки болезненно щемит сердце. Но только он начинает шевелиться, как Джаггерджак мгновенно просыпается.  
  
— Куда ты? — спрашивает он хриплым тягучим голосом — у Ичиго от удовольствия мурашки бегут вниз по спине.  
  
— Мне пора. Сегодня собирался навестить семью, специально взял отгул перед выходным… В общем, — тянет Куросаки, почти виновато глядя в блестящие тёмные глаза напротив, — пару дней мы с тобой не увидимся.  
  
Джаггерджак шумно вздыхает и стискивает пальцами одеяло, отворачиваясь. В голове Ичиго возникает нелепая ассоциация с брошенным котёнком, и он ласково трётся щекой о щёку Гриммджо, шепча:  
  
— Ты же потерпишь?  
  
— Вали уже! — не выдерживает тот и нетерпеливо отталкивает Куросаки от себя.  
  
Ичиго мягко улыбается в темноту и, неуклюже собравшись, уходит.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: f(x) - 4 walls

Когда спустя два дня Ичиго возвращается и с очередной связкой апельсинов входит в палату Гриммджо, атмосфера там совершенно иная.

Его вечный пациент сидит на подоконнике, кое-как пристроив на нём ногу в гипсе, и курит у раскрытой форточки, уставившись в пустоту. На Куросаки он бросает лишь беглый, нервный взгляд и снова затягивается сигаретным дымом.

Ичиго хмуро оглядывает Джаггерджака: его левое запястье плотно перебинтовано.

— Привет, — наконец говорит Ичиго.

Гриммджо игнорирует его, якобы рассматривая серый весенний пейзаж. Снег тает так быстро, что капель звучит как настоящий дождь, звонким маршем разбавляя повисшую в палате неуютную тишину.

Ичиго чувствует, как ярость захлёстывает его мутной волной.

— Ямада рассказал мне, что произошло, — цедит он и со злостью бросает апельсины на развороченную постель.

— И что же? — глухо отзывается Джаггерджак, выкидывая дымящийся бычок в окно. Вода, капающая с крыш, громом стучит по обшитому железом фундаменту.

— Что, думал, раз кругом врачи, то можно резануть и поглубже? — ядовито шипит Куросаки и в мгновение ока оказывается перед ним. Но Гриммджо глядит почти затравленно, из последних сил пытается спрятаться за напускным безразличием, что Ичиго сменяет гнев на милость — аккуратно берёт его за раненую руку, сжимает подрагивающие пальцы и, подняв её на уровень своего лица, прижимается тёплыми губами к центру раскрытой ладони.

— Не думал, что ты так легко сорвёшься, — нежным дыханием щекочет он кожу, и Гриммджо со свистом вздыхает, здоровой рукой ерошит свои отросшие, находящиеся в полнейшем беспорядке волосы, а затем робко кладёт эту самую ладонь Куросаки на щёку, держа так бережно, будто не верит, что сам может прикоснуться к нему.

Ичиго довольно улыбается, подаётся навстречу простой ласке и спрашивает:

— Зачем ты это сделал? Я же к родным ездил, а не на войну ушёл.

— Какая разница, если ты всё равно не рядом… — обречённо роняет Гриммджо.

Сладкая свежесть льётся из открытого окна, рассеивая все неопределённости между ними, но болезненный пожар внутри Ичиго лишь разрастается, глодает кости и сжирает мышцы: он не может противостоять шквалу чувств, которые вызывает в нем этот человек. Понимание того, что Джаггерджак действительно мог покончить жизнь самоубийством в его отсутствие, сводит Куросаки с ума.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно добавляет спустя минуту тот, и Ичиго видит, насколько легче ему становиться: вечно хмурое, сердитое лицо светлеет, глубокая складка между бровей исчезает, и дышит Гриммджо теперь намного свободней, ровнее.

Тут Куросаки осеняет, и он, ахая, хлопает себя по лбу:

— Дай мне свой телефон!

Гриммджо в замешательстве хмурится и настороженно отвечает:

— Там, под подушкой. А тебе зачем?

— Надо, надо…

В складках измятой наволочки Ичиго действительно отыскивает смартфон и, заставив Джаггерджака разблокировать его, открывает список контактов — он пуст.

— Что ты делаешь? — с любопытством вытягивает шею Гриммджо, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Вбиваю номер своего мобильного. Я, балда, не додумался дать тебе его раньше… — бормочет Ичиго, быстро расправляясь с созданием нового, а точнее, первого контакта. Он отдает телефон владельцу и гордо заявляет: — Теперь тебе не придётся калечить себя, чтобы пытаться увидеться со мной — можешь просто позвонить.

Синие глаза Джаггерджака забавно округляются, и Куросаки хихикает, приговаривая:

— Не делай такое испуганное лицо, я же знаю, что ты безумно рад.

Довольный собой Ичиго забирается рядом на подоконник и приваливается спиной к прохладному стеклу: на душе удивительно спокойно, так что Куросаки позволяет себе расслабиться — закрывает глаза, слушая, как где-то на улице заливисто смеются две девушки, и дышит целительным мартовским воздухом.

В следующее мгновение он чувствует, как чужие сухие искусанные губы прижимаются к его с пылким, но одновременно неуверенным, дрожащим поцелуем. Ичиго не удивлён, и ему не противно. Скорее, он заворожен фантастической метаморфозой в поведении Гриммджо, причиной которой, по сути, сам и является. Гриммджо же тем временем смелеет, приподнимает его голову за подбородок, придвигается ближе и тихо стонет в поцелуй, когда Ичиго безо всякого сопротивления впускает его язык в свой рот, позволяя делать всё, чего Джаггерджаку хочется.

Тут раздаётся стук в дверь, она приоткрывается, и в палату просовывается голова Ханатаро.

— Ой, — растерянно роняет он, замечая Куросаки, самозабвенно целующегося с пациентом. — Ой, — повторяет он, и они наконец обращают на него внимание — Гриммджо с заметной неохотой отстраняется, а Ичиго раздражённо спрашивает:

— Что такое, Ямада?

— Э-э, прошу прощения, Куросаки-сэмпай, но вы пропустили утреннее собрание, так что я…

— Сейчас приду, — обрывает его тот, и Ханатаро, видя, что вмешался в нечто личное, исчезает за дверью, бесшумно прикрывая её за собой.

— Чёрт, мне действительно пора.

Ичиго соскакивает с подоконника, одёргивает уже помявшиеся хлопковые штаны, а затем, повернувшись к Гриммджо, строго говорит:

— А тебе ещё надо зайти ко мне в перевязочную: зачем ты пластыри снимаешь?

— Чтобы ты приклеил новые.

— Мерзавец! Я так и знал! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько моего времени сжираешь, а? — сокрушается Ичиго, но Джаггерджак выглядит довольным, как сытый кот, не знающий за собой никакой вины.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, и Куросаки не может сопротивляться — его снова втягивают в глубокий, долгий поцелуй, после которого он ощущает острую необходимость в кислородной маске.

— Так, всё, я пошёл, надо ещё с Ямадой разобраться, чтобы он лишнего не болтал… — командует сам себе едва успевший перевести дыхание Куросаки, буквально отдирая чужие руки, бесстыдно шарящие у него под рубашкой.

Гриммджо провожает его жадным мерцающим взглядом.

***

 

Он звонит уже на следующий день рано утром, разбудив уснувшего на диване, только вернувшегося домой Ичиго, и, услышав его странное сопение, удивлённо спрашивает:

«Ты заснул?»

— Да, чёрт побери… — мычит тот, с трудом скидывая ботинки, которые так и не снял — ноги в них неприятно сопрели. — А-а-х, как же я уста-а-а-ал! — зевает затем Ичиго, поудобнее прижимая к уху телефон. — Доброе утро, кстати. Как у тебя там дела?

«Как обычно. Лежу».

— Ты бы хоть книжки читал. Не представляю, как ты ещё не свихнулся в той палате.

«Теперь у меня есть твой номер. Буду названивать каждые двадцать минут».

— Кажется, я совершил серьёзную ошибку, дав его тебе, — шутя, хмыкает Ичиго.

«Наверное», — голос Гриммджо на этот раз звучит глуше, и Куросаки настораживается:

— Эй, всё в порядке?

С минуту Джаггерджак молчит, а затем наигранно будничным тоном, полностью проигнорировав последний вопрос, спрашивает:

— Что ты обычно делаешь после смены?

Ичиго вздыхает, давая себе время поразмыслить, а затем, через силу распрощавшись с облюбованным диваном, начинает:

— Обычно падаю где-нибудь и сплю пару часиков. Сегодня вот ты меня разбудил, за что огромное спасибо, потому что надо ещё отнести вещи в прачечную: ходить уже не в чем. Что потом… Завтракаю тем, что найдётся в холодильнике, иногда готовлю, если есть силы.

«Что готовишь?»

— Повар из меня тот ещё, на самом деле, так что обычно обхожусь простой яичницей.

Ичиго, зажав мобильник плечом, принимается раздеваться, слушая шумное дыхание Джаггерджака.

«А потом?» — продолжает допытываться тот.

Куросаки не выдерживает:

— К чему такой допрос? Зачем тебе всё это знать?

За окном солнце выходит из-за облаков, заливая пол квартиры мягким тёплым светом, и Ичиго замирает в сияющем круге с висящими на одной ноге штанами, ожидая ответа. Но Гриммджо бросает трубку.

***

 

— СЫ-Ы-Ы-ЫН! МОЙ БАЛБЕС СОИЗВОЛИЛ ПОЗВОНИТЬ ЛЮБИМОМУ ПАПОЧКЕ! Я ТАК ТРОНУТ! — орёт Куросаки Иссин, заполнив своим лицом весь монитор.

Ичиго бессильно сжимает пальцами переносицу, уже ощущая нарастающий в голове гул: возможно, пообщаться с отцом по Скайпу всё-таки было не лучшей идеей.

— Заткнись уже! — повышает он голос и бьёт кулаком по столу, отчего его ноутбук едва ли не подпрыгивает.

— Но я так счастлив! — продолжает ныть старший Куросаки, утирая воображаемые слёзы рукавом очередной уродливой гавайской рубашки. А Ичиго наивно надеялся, что Юдзу их все повыбрасывала…

— Я по делу звоню, а не ради того, чтобы лицезреть твою недельную щетину, дубина…

— По делу? Что, опять тот пациент? — неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает Иссин, выпрямляясь и выключая режим «папаши с синдромом гиперопеки». Ичиго становится физически неуютно под его внимательным взглядом — он ёрзает на стуле и покусывает губу.

— Да, он.

Куросаки Иссин складывает мускулистые руки на груди и хмуро глядит с экрана монитора на сына, очевидно, ожидая подробностей.

— Ну-у, я дал ему свой номер, и утром он позвонил… — сдаётся Ичиго, ногтем колупая лак на столешнице. — Расспрашивал, чем я обычно занимаюсь после работы.

— И с какого перепугу ты это сделал?

— Он… он вскрыл себе вены, пока я был с вами дома, — Ичиго передёргивает, когда он произносит это вслух.

Иссин никак не комментирует услышанное — только уточняет:

— И это всё?

Ичиго опускает взгляд на свои колени, грустно разглядывая дырку в домашних штанах.

— Он поцеловал меня.

Отец молчит, сосредоточенно о чём-то раздумывая, и ожидание окончательно добивает Ичиго — он подскакивает и начинает ходить взад-вперёд, заламывая руки.

— Я тогда не придал этому особого значения, а потом, после его звонка осознал, что… что… А-а-а, я не знаю!

— Он влюблён в тебя, — спокойно произносит Иссин, и Ичиго замирает как вкопанный, не веря своим ушам. Старший Куросаки продолжает: — Больные люди очень уязвимы, им свойственно идеализировать образ врача, и образ медсестры в том числе. Они видят в них своих спасителей, потому что боятся умереть. С мужиками это тоже случается.

Ичиго плюхается на стул, прячет лицо в ладонях и пытается проанализировать ситуацию после разъяснений отца — выходит из ряда вон плохо.

— Но Гриммджо не умирает, — хмурится он и вопросительно глядит в монитор, — он специально калечит себя, чтобы попасть ко мне в больницу.

Иссин только тяжело вздыхает:

— Значит, проблема в чём-то другом, и, возможно, он думает, что ты можешь ему с этим помочь.

— С чем помочь?

— А МНЕ-ТО ОТКУДА ЗНАТЬ, А?! — голосит старший Куросаки, снова практически вжимаясь лицом в камеру. Скорчив пару странноватых рожиц, он отстраняется и наставительно начинает: — Тебе, Ичиго, следует хорошенько подумать, что со всем этим делать. Если ты будешь ему потакать и пытаться сблизиться, то этот человек может изменить твою жизнь. Ты ничем ему не обязан. Ну да, спас однажды, но сейчас он должен справиться с этим сам…

— Я с тобой не согласен, — прерывает его Ичиго, выпрямляясь и сжимая кулаки, — я не могу его бросить. Он… — тут Куросаки запинается, в полной мере осознавая, что собирается сказать: — Он не выживет без меня.

Иссин странно сопит, барабанит пальцами по столу, строго глядя на полного решимости сына.

— Делай, как знаешь, — говорит он наконец, — моё мнение ты услышал. Только, пожалуйста, Ичиго, не делай глупостей.

Тот отчётливо слышит всё беспокойство, всю безграничную заботу в голосе отца и бодро улыбается.

— Не переживай, пап. Я, кажется, знаю, что делать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Kid Cudi — All In

На второй неделе Ичиго старается заходить к Джаггерджаку как можно реже, аргументируя резкую смену в поведении загруженностью всевозможными делами, а также подкрепляя свои слова угрозами:

— Если вздумаешь снова перере́зать вены или удушиться наволочкой, то не жди, что я вообще когда-нибудь приду. Я не ангел божий, и не буду каждый раз вынимать тебя из петли.

Гриммджо после этого в ярости швыряет в него стакан, но Куросаки вовремя уворачивается и невозмутимо выходит из палаты.

Всю неделю бедный Ямада, оказавшийся крайним и вынужденный взять на себя заботы о Джаггерджаке, жалуется Ичиго, что неприятный пациент его изводит, издевается и глядит так плотоядно, будто готов откусить руку во время новой перевязки: Ичиго оставаться наедине с Гриммджо в тесном кабинете больше не рискует.

И, привыкнув слушать ежедневные жалобы Ямады, оперативно сообщающего о его состоянии, Ичиго в ужасе визжит, когда одним солнечным утром Гриммджо внезапно хватает его у самого входа в дежурку и утаскивает куда-то под лестницу. Проходящая мимо с чашкой чая медсестра провожает их изумлённым взглядом.

— Когда тебе сняли гипс?! — шипит Ичиго, будто извивающийся уж пытаясь высвободиться из мёртвой хватки. Гриммджо шумно дышит ему в ухо, со спины обхватывая за талию.

— Только что.

— Тебе нельзя ходить! Мышцы атрофированы!..

Ичиго нагибается, повисая на сцепленных в захвате руках, и рассматривает его ногу: вес Джаггерджак с неё переносит на другую, да и ступня заметно отекла.

— Тебе нужно вернуться в постель, — настаивает Куросаки, но рук Гриммджо не расцепляет — наоборот, прижимает его к себе ещё ближе, прерывистым дыханием облизывая затылок.

— Дерьмовый у тебя тест получился, Куросаки, — гудит он, с наслаждением зарываясь носом в рыжие волосы.

— Ах, так вот как ты это воспринял…

— Я прошёл?

Успокоившийся Ичиго улыбается и, закинув назад руку, костяшками прохладных пальцев, слегка промазав и попав по губам, гладит его по щеке.

— Думаю, да, — наконец отвечает он.

Гриммджо за спиной со свистом вздыхает и, прислонившись лбом к его макушке, шепчет:

— Какова награда?

Ичиго, отвлёкшись на проходящего совсем рядом с их укрытием знакомого врача, думает, что бы ответить: подобного он не планировал.

— А когда тебя выписывают?

— Завтра.

— Отлично, я как раз не работаю… — бормочет Куросаки. — Тогда завтра я встречу тебя после выписки, что скажешь?

Ичиго оборачивается, пытаясь посмотреть ему в глаза — они забавно круглые, синие-пресиние.

— Л-ладно, — роняет Джаггерджак, не в силах отвести взгляда от его лица, спокойного, как всегда открытого.

— Вот и славно. А теперь давай отведём тебя обратно в палату, иначе пропишешься тут ещё на одну неделю.

***

 

Ичиго уже издалека замечает Гриммджо, стоящего у ворот больницы в узорчатой тени засохшего клёна: на нём обычная одежда — потрёпанная кожанка и серые джинсы, а на плече — небольшой рюкзак.

Джаггерджак замечает его и, заметно оживившись, идёт навстречу.

— Привет, — первым говорит Ичиго, поглубже пряча руки в карманы: сегодня неожиданно похолодало.

Гриммджо молчит и бегло его оглядывает: Ичиго одет довольно свободно — в синюю ветровку да обычные чёрные треники, и мало похож на медбрата в безликой мешковатой униформе.

— Пойдём? — предлагает Куросаки. Джаггерджак, тряхнув лохматой головой, следует за ним.

Они неторопливо прогуливаются до небольшого парка, что неподалёку от больницы, но, увы, смотреть там пока не на что: сакура ещё не зацвела, да и лужи повсюду.

Ичиго расспрашивает Гриммджо о его самочувствии, а тот отделывается общими фразами и в целом кажется ужасно смущённым. Куросаки находит это невероятно милым.

— А почему ты… — собравшись с духом, начинает спустя пятнадцать минут бесцельной ходьбы Джаггерджак, когда они останавливаются у позеленевшего фонтана.

Ичиго мгновенно обрывает его:

— Ты голоден? Наверное, да. Знаешь, я ещё вчера купил свинину, но никак не могу приготовить её. Хочешь помочь мне? Ты любишь тонкацу*?

Беспощадная бомбардировка вопросами окончательно сбивает Гриммджо с толку: он не может ответить ничего вразумительного. Куросаки, продолжая нести всякую хрень в подобном роде, просто берёт его под локоть и тащит к себе домой.

 

***

 

— Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома. Куртку повесь вот сюда, ага, а ботинки можешь там оставить, — командует Ичиго, стоит им оказаться в квартире. Удивительно нерасторопного и робкого Джаггерджака на кухню он почти заталкивает — тот садится за стол, любопытно вертя головой и осматриваясь.

Кухня в квартире Ичиго небольшая, но светлая и обставлена с умом, так что Гриммджо с виду расслабляется: Куросаки следит за ним краем глаза, пока готовит посуду и ингредиенты.

— Можешь достать рисоварку? Она на холодильнике, — просит Ичиго, и Джаггерджак немедленно исполняет поручение, ставя прибор на край стола. Он смотрит на рисоварку так озадаченно, будто видит её впервые в жизни, что Ичиго, не удержавшись, хихикает:

— Не бойся, не укусит. Насыпь туда три стакана риса и влей четыре стакана воды.

Гриммджо раздражённо сопит, хмурит брови, а направляясь к шкафчику и обходя Ичиго сбоку, будто бы совершенно случайно задевает его плечом. Ичиго делает вид, что не замечает этого, но тоже переходит на язык тела, и так или иначе касается Джаггерджака чаще прежнего.

Вдвоём они быстро управляются и уже через час садятся обедать. Вот только Гриммджо выглядит совсем уж подавленным, без аппетита ковыряясь в котлете. Ичиго встревоженно интересуется:

— Невкусно?

Джаггерджак смотрит на него подозрительно, будто пытается уличить в обмане.

— Ты за всеми пациентами так ухаживаешь? — спрашивает он, мрачнея, будто грозовое небо.

— В каком смысле — «так»? — Ичиго откладывает палочки и чуть наклоняется вперёд.

— Приводишь к себе домой, кормишь, изображаешь с ними ёбаных друзей…

— Нет, обычно я такого безобразия себе не позволяю, — миролюбиво улыбается Ичиго.

Гриммджо непонимающе хмурится, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, видимо, пытаясь не заводиться. Даже в ласковом свете вешнего солнца он выглядит осунувшимся и усталым.

— Но, знаешь, ты был чертовски настойчив, так что я не мог не обратить на тебя внимания, — добавляет Ичиго, вновь невольно переводя взгляд на его обнажённое правое предплечье (левая рука до сих пор перебинтована), и завороженно рассматривает шрамы от порезов на нём: не тронутой лезвием кожи почти нет. Сколько же лет Гриммджо себя резал?

— И что теперь делать? — глухо бормочет тот, низко опустив голову и зажав ладони между сведённых коленей. — Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь…

Тяжело вздохнув и выждав пару секунд, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, Ичиго поднимается, обходит стол и встаёт напротив Джаггерджака. Тот головы не поднимает, вообще не шевелится, так что Ичиго садится на корточки и глядит на него снизу-вверх.

— Как я уже говорил, меня привлёк твой взгляд, — начинает Куросаки. Гриммджо слушает, сжав губы в полоску и уставившись в пустоту. — Я не мог бросить тебя тогда и не смогу бросить сейчас. Это не какая-то вшивая жалость. Я… — Ичиго запинается, подбирая нужную формулировку, а Гриммджо так напрягается, будто от слов Куросаки зависит по меньшей мере его жизнь, — я не хочу, чтобы с тобой вновь случилась беда.

Гриммджо шумно вздыхает, но едва ли выглядит сколько-нибудь удовлетворённым таким ответом, и Ичиго начинает беспокоиться по-настоящему: что именно тот хочет от него услышать?

— Эй, — зовёт Ичиго и кладёт свою ладонь на его колено. Оно обжигающе горячее, словно Гриммджо в лихорадке. — А чего хочешь ты?

Синие глаза, такие больные и измученные, темнеют, будто в морскую воду внезапно вылили чернил, и Куросаки пугается направленного на него незнакомого опасного взгляда.

— Чего хочу я?.. — повторяет Гриммджо и наклоняется так близко, что Ичиго щекой ощущает его жаркое дыхание. — Я не хочу быть тебе другом, Куросаки. Или очередным пациентом, который однажды лежал у тебя в отделении. Я хочу то, что ты… вряд ли согласишься мне дать.

Ичиго молчит. Гриммджо, видимо, воспринимает это молчание за вполне однозначный ответ и, выпрямившись, допивает остывший чай.

Куросаки не делает попыток оживить расплывчатый разговор, раз уж лимит откровенней Джаггерджака на сегодня явно исчерпан, поэтому молча поднимается на затёкшие ноги и садится обратно за стол. Аппетит пропадает окончательно, хотя огрызок недоеденной котлеты одиноко выглядывает из-под листьев салата.

За окном небо вновь затягивается рыхлыми серыми облаками, и без солнечного света кухня становится плоской, игрушечной, неживой.

— Оставайся сегодня у меня на ночь, — почти шепчет Ичиго, задумчиво наблюдая за парочкой воркующих на проводах птиц.

Гриммджо не сразу согласно сипит в ответ: «Ладно», а Ичиго тошнит от мысли, что только что он знатно облажался.

***

 

Остаток дня они почти не общаются, слоняясь по дому из угла в угол, из комнаты в комнату — лишь бы ненароком не пересечься. Джаггерджак успевает перерыть весь шкаф с одеждой, будто бесшумный полтергейст переставляет книги на полках, не открыв ни одну, и даже передвигает кое-какую мебель. А Ичиго, сославшись на несуществующий бардак в квартире, затевает ненужную муторную уборку, большую часть которой торчит в ванной, переставляя бутылки да тюбики.

Только однажды Ичиго заговаривает с ним: сообщает, что хочет лечь пораньше. Гриммджо угрюмо кивает, мол, дом твой — делай, что хочешь.

Вконце концов, ближе к восьми вечера Куросаки не выдерживает и отправляется в душ — только чтобы побыть немного наедине с самим собой и подумать. Подставив лицо под тугие струи прохладной воды, он гадает, как на такой поворот событий отреагировал бы отец.

«Он бы сказал, что я безнадёжный идиот, но всё равно предостерёг бы», — кивает сам себе Ичиго, но легче не становится: с Джаггерджаком нужно что-то делать, и причём как можно скорее.

И всё равно в голове — полнейшая пустота.

Ичиго выбирается из душа ещё более хмурый, чем до этого, зябко кутается в халат и, смерив свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной критичным взглядом, выходит из ванной.

Гриммджо в квартире нет.

Ичиго проверяет: его куртка и ботинки в прихожей отсутствуют, и ни в одной из комнат не горит свет.

Ичиго до скрипа сжимает зубы и дёргает с себя колючий махровый халат. Затем проверяет телефон, но, не обнаружив никаких сообщений или уведомлений о пропущенных вызовах, заваливается спать, с наслаждением представляя падающих в пропасть безмолвной ярости бесконечных овечек.

Ему снится чёрная оса, насквозь пропарывающая огромным острым жалом его правую руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тонкацу (яп. 豚カツ свиная котлета) — блюдо японской кухни, зажаренная во фритюре свиная отбивная.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Twilight Orchestra – How I Would Die

Ичиго возвращается в сознание медленно, неохотно, будто пытается выплыть из бочки с загустевшим мёдом. За то, что удаётся открыть глаза, он почти готов себе поаплодировать, но звенящая внутри тревога выметает глупые мысли из тяжёлой головы с усердием больничной уборщицы, и Куросаки со стоном ворочается на непривычно мягком, прямо-таки воздушном, матрасе.

«Как же неудобно!» — думает он, рассматривая белоснежную до ряби в глазах поверхность своей нагой подстилки.

Это не его кровать.

Осознание подобно взрыву ядерной бомбы в тихий летний полдень, и Ичиго одним усилием воли дёргает непослушное слабое тело наверх, садясь и неловко приваливаясь боком к ледяной как камень шершавой бетонной стене. Он даже ощупывает её, отказываясь верить, что находится не в своей спальне. Да и не похоже, что в своей квартире.

На макушку словно водрузили груду кирпичей — настолько хочется лечь обратно, но Ичиго резко сбрасывает с колен пухлое пуховое одеяло. И видит на правой ноге толстый металлический браслет, от которого змеёй, жирно поблёскивая в тусклом свете, тянется увесистая цепь. Ичиго смотрит на оковы, ощущая пригвождающую к полу тяжесть стали, и не верит ни тому, что видит, ни тому, что думает. Это никак не может быть правдой — охотнее сослаться на собственное безумие. Но слишком уж реальны ощущения: безжизненный холод помещения, сонный морок и страх, скребущийся за хлипкой дверью самоконтроля.

Ичиго обеими руками хватается за браслет, ощупывает его, даже пытается стащить с ноги, но, судя по крохотному замку на болте, который фиксирует половины браслета, открывается тот только с помощью ключа.

Признав неудачу, Ичиго осматривает свою тюремную камеру: это обыкновенный квадратный подвал метра на четыре в ширину с люком на полотке у противоположной стены. Рядом с матрасом лежит массивный ручной фонарь, освещающий бо́льшую часть подвала, а также объёмная сумка-холодильник и битком набитый чемодан.

«Мой чемодан».

Ичиго не верит своим глазам.

Он, кряхтя, поднимается на ватные ноги и с ужасом следит за грохочущей цепью — от его ноги та тянется к углу подвала. Ичиго подходит ближе и видит, что конец цепи вмурован в бетон, а вокруг этого места замечает царапины и глубокие борозды.

«Кто-то пытался выдрать цепь».

«Кто-то сидел здесь до меня».

Ичиго глотает почти вырвавшийся из глотки истеричный вскрик: не время психовать — нужно разобраться, кто это с ним сделал.

«Я лёг спать, когда Гриммджо ушёл», — начинает вспоминать Ичиго, попутно найдя рядом с матрасом свои ботинки и буквально запрыгнув в них: пол подвала по ощущениям напоминал лёд. — «Я был в бешенстве. Не проверил, заперта ли входная дверь. Я болван».

Ичиго смотрит на цепь, на люк в потолке и мечется от одной безумной мысли к другой. Он прислушивается, но наверху, если через люк и можно что-то разобрать, всё тихо, и за один широкий шаг пытается добраться до противоположной стены. Но цепь слишком коротка. Или специально подобрана как раз такой длины, чтобы дотянуться до люка не хватало буквально десяти сантиметров. Ичиго тянется изо всех сил, подпрыгивает, пробует то одной рукой, то другой, но люк недосягаем.

«Да и не факт, что я смог бы его открыть. Он же может быть заперт», — раздумывает Ичиго, чувствуя непреодолимое желание разбить голову о стену — а вдруг поможет очнуться от этого кошмара?

Ичиго орёт пару раз что есть мочи, зовёт на помощь, но отчего-то чувствует, что все попытки бесполезны.

К горлу подступает тошнота, и он садиться обратно на матрас, накинув на себя одеяло. Следующие минут десять пытается успокоиться, но выходит плохо. Прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, осознавая сильнейшую сонливость, Куросаки неосознанно тянется к правому предплечью — и находит на месте локтевого сгиба крохотный синяк от укола.

«Вкололи транквилизатор» — предполагает он, отчётливо представляя, как похититель крался к нему, безмятежно спящему в тёплой постели, и уже обездвиженного, ни о чём не подозревающего, утащил во тьму.

«Чего от меня хотят? Кто мог это сделать?» — Ичиго ломает голову, но не может вспомнить, кому насолил так, что заслужил подобное.

Желание что-то сделать, создать иллюзию контроля заставляет его вновь подскочить и обшарить подвал сверху донизу — во всяком случае, ту его часть, до которой цепь позволяет дотянуться. В сумке-холодильнике Ичиго обнаруживает пару сэндвичей в пластиковой упаковке, три яблока, баночку йогурта, кусок жареной курицы в контейнере, несколько злаковых батончиков и ложку. Рядом находит термос — в нём горячий кофе, но угощаться Ичиго не решается: в еду и питьё могли подсыпать наркотики или ещё что. Там же в углу видит несколько литровых бутылок с водой и, осознав сильную жажду, которую до этого не замечал, на свой страх и риск делает пару глотков. Вода на вкус совершенно обычная, но паранойя рисует в сознании Куросаки жуткие сцены собственной смерти.

Его усыпили и выкрали из дома. Заперли в подвале. Посадил на цепь. Уложили на новенький, отвратно мягкий матрас и укрыли одеялом, а рядом оставили сумку с разнообразной едой и воду. Даже ботинки сняли, чтобы спалось удобнее. Насколько Ичиго себе представлял, с пленниками так не обращаются.

Ичиго вспоминает про свой чемодан и, подтянув его поближе к матрасу, осматривает содержимое. В чемодане как попало свалена его одежда: пара рубашек, заношенная, но удобная безразмерная толстовка, нижнее бельё, джинсовая куртка, комок из носков, несколько футболок и кроссовки в пакете. В боковом отделении Ичиго обнаруживает шампунь, гель для душа и мочалку — та ещё влажная, а это значит, что с прошлого вечера времени прошло не много.

«Где ж мне тут мыться?» — невесело усмехается он. Не собираясь благодарить своего похитителя за такую заботу и предусмотрительность, Ичиго, тем не менее, надевает толстовку и меняет тонкие хлопковые носки на более плотные и высокие — чтобы браслет не натирал кожу лодыжки.

Похититель переодел его в спортивные штаны и футболку за время отключки, потому что Ичиго лёг спать в одних трусах, и даже о ноках не забыл! Это не укладывается в голове.

«Вряд ли меня собираются убить», — поразмыслив, заключает Ичиго. Но иные варианты развития событий тоже не особо прельщают.

Остаётся лишь ждать.

Терпения Ичиго хватает на первые десять минут — дальше безрадостные мысли атакуют сознание, закручиваются в спираль тревог и неопределённости, страха и беспомощности, сковывают рассудок цепями ужаса.

Ичиго понимает, что это не розыгрыш и не сон.

Ичиго понимает, что он оказался в полной власти другого человека.

Ичиго понимает: с ним могут сделать всё, что угодно.

Но когда его лёгкие сжимаются до адской боли за грудиной, почти выталкивая изнутри животный вой, с громким металлическим лязгом открывается люк — на бетонный пол падает жёлтый рассеянный луч, и в этом неясном ореоле очерчивается силуэт.

Ичиго застывает, перестаёт дышать, перестаёт мыслить — всё его внимание сосредоточено на движущейся тени.

Из люка вываливается короткая металлическая лестница, по которой начинает спускаться человек.

Ичиго с первого взгляда узнаёт в нём Гриммджо.

Джаггерджак ловко спрыгивает, оборачивается и говорит:

— О, ты наконец-то проснулся. Ну как, ничего не болит? Устроился?

Ичиго глядит в его чернильные глаза, вмиг впитавшие полумрак подвала, затем переводит взгляд на сияющий круг открытого пространства в потолке за его лохматой головой и, даже не думая, больше повинуясь естественному инстинкту, срывается с места и прыгает вперёд — лишь бы добраться туда, к свету, на свободу, прочь из тесной бетонной коробки.

Но вгрызшаяся в лодыжку своей металлической пастью цепь-змея дёргает его назад, и Ичиго спотыкается, валится вперёд — прямо в объятия Гриммджо.

— Да что ж ты делаешь?! — рычит тот, пытаясь удержать будто в припадке извивающегося Куросаки. — Ты так себя только покалечишь! Вернись на место!

От абсурда происходящего Ичиго покидает рассудок, ему одновременно и страшно, и обидно, но все эти чувства с лихвой переполняет одно: ярость.

Высвободив левую руку из захвата Гриммджо, Ичиго, неловко замахиваясь, пытается врезать ему, но Джаггерджак неожиданно проворнее и сильнее, а у него самого до сих пор туман в голове из-за снотворного и немощная слабость о всём теле — никудышный удар блокируют, а его отшвыривают обратно к стене. Ичиго неловко валится на матрас и ударяется затылком о бетон — перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды, а череп прошивает молния боли. В первые секунды он не слышит, как матерится Джаггерджак, не видит, как тот оказывается рядом, и не чувствует, как бережно берёт его голову обеими руками.

— Блядь, — выплёвывает Гриммджо, осторожно дотрагиваясь до расшибленного затылка. 

Ичиго разлепляет слезящиеся глаза и видит струйку крови, бегущую по его предплечью, но, почувствовав резкую тошноту, валится на бок и медленно опускается на матрас, уже замечая на белоснежной поверхности пару красных пятен.

— Нет-нет-нет, не отключайся, Ичиго, пожалуйста, только не теряй сознание, — бормочет Гриммджо, и Ичиго улавливает в его голосе нотки чистейшей паники. Но ему так плохо, так больно, что на большее, чем короткий стон, нет никаких сил. Темнота, из которой он только вырвался, вновь проглатывает его, засасывая в своё уютное брюхо.


End file.
